


Против течения

by Xalatath



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Каждый раз хотелось запомнить, как выглядит - очень глупо, на самом деле, - Бумбокс, когда с ним целуется, чтобы было что помнить, когда все совсем испортится и они останутся друг для друга просто баттлтагами в Близзард клиенте.
Relationships: Boombox | Isaac Charles/Eqo | Josh Corona
Kudos: 2





	Против течения

**Author's Note:**

> 1) я писала этот текст тоже на Writober, но забыла промт УПС  
> 2) так как я писала этот текст в начале октября до дикого веселья в оффсезон во Фьюженс и других командах, то вышло что вышло (тогда никто не думал, что Эко кикнут из тимы, а ставили на то, что Карпе уйдет в Лондон/НЮХЛ, а Бумбокс в Этернел) так что pepehands  
> 3) все это никак не связано с ирл людьми и событиями  
> 4) Я: ну невозможно снова написать тупой романс про Бумбокса и Эко  
> Так же я: так стоп, подержи мое пиво

В прошлый их разъезд у Джоша было чувство, что они все по домам как на школьные каникулы уезжают. Сейчас, собирая неспешно вещи, он думал, что, может, это все расстраивало бы куда больше, если бы первые предчувствия того, что все идет не так не появились у него еще во время их игр в Атланте.

Он ведь был капитаном команды, он должен был уметь отслеживать такие вещи.

Элк спросил у него о планах на каникулы еще до их плейина. Раньше бы Джош, не думая, сказал про ЧМ. Сейчас - просто пожал плечами.

(Когда ему написали из комитета сборной, приглашая в команду без трайаутов - будем честны, с таким количеством игроков Израилю только трайауты и проводить - Джош отказался. Позже, уже в сентябре, глядя на твит о том, что их сборная не едет на ЧМ, он думал, что испытает хотя бы приступ сожаления, хотя бы укол вины, но ничего не было, кроме равнодушия - этот год источил его изнутри так прилежно, как жучки древесный пень).

Джош, конечно, знал, что до неофициального начала сезона скорее всего снова будет жить у Нептуно - вот и все его планы на каникулы. И это даже было здорово: снова проводить все свободное время вместе с другом. Джош так себя подбадривал последние пару дней после их вылета из плейина. Выходило это у него, если честно, так себе.

Джош знал, что в Фили в ноябре вернется не вся старая команда. Он себя к этому начал готовить, наверное, с начала второго стейджа. Их маленькая семья на поверку никакой семьей не оказалась, а сейчас и вовсе разваливалась. И по этому поводу, как и с Чемпионатом мира чуть позже, Джош почему-то не чувствовал ровным счетом ничего.

В какой же момент ты понял, что не справляешься?

Мама всегда говорила, что есть вещи, которые от тебя не зависят, с которыми ты ничего поделать не сможешь. Есть вещи, Джоши, против которых идти нет смысла. Нужно просто отдаться течению и, может быть, оно вынесет тебя в море.

А что случится, если тебе не повезет? О, мама никогда про это не говорила, потому что Джош морщился и отмахивался. А если сейчас ей позвонить и спросить: “Ма, так что там с течением?”, это каким же идиотом он будет себя чувствовать-то?

Словно что-то от этого поменяется. Ты ведь и так не очень умный.

Течение подхватило их в начале прошлого года, но море увидели из них не все. И Джош, если честно, уже не был уверен в том, что он оказался в числе этих счастливцев.

Все упиралось в Исаака.

Единственный человек, от которого Джош хотел бы услышать вопрос о своих планах на каникулы, про них и не спрашивал. 

Исаак вообще перестал в какой-то момент с ним нормально разговаривать. Он всегда, когда нервничал, начинал замыкаться в себе, а сейчас поводов для волнения у Исаака Чарльза было предостаточно: ему в затылок дышали Карк и Аларм, особенно Аларм. Было с чего нервничать. 

Видно было, что, несмотря на весь свой меланхоличный пофигизм, Бум сидеть на скамейке год не будет. Даже Фраги так долго не продержался.

И это значило, что шансов на возвращение Бумбокса в команду в ноябре было не так чтобы и много - Джош это так же хорошо понимал, как и Исаак. Только вот налаживанию дружбы это понимание не особо помогало.

Дружба у них, конечно, м-да.

С самого начала Джош пытался ничего не испортить, но, видимо, с их отношениями он перестал справляться так же, как и со своими обязанностями капитана.

Завтра был последний день перед их отъездом, и глупо было бы его вот так просрать.

Исаак даже не обернулся, когда Джош аккуратно постучал о дверной косяк. Дверь в его комнату была приоткрыта, а значит заходи, если пожелаешь. Такой универсальный вселенский знак, что тебе тут рады.

Ой, сомневаюсь, подумал Джош, заглядывая внутрь.

Никогда еще комната Бумбокса не казалась ему такой пустой и просторной. И никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя здесь настолько чужим.

\- Ты уже собрался? - спросил Джош как можно нейтральнее.

\- Ага. Ну, конечно, часть вещей придется как-то отправлять - их очень много за два года накопилось-то, но тут ничего не поделать, - Исаак еще и плечами пожал в ответ. Все это он пробубнил совершенно монотонно, глядя в свой телефон и, видимо, переключая одну песню за другой.

Наконец он все же повернулся к Джошу, но наушники не снял, хотя, кажется, звук убавил - и на том спасибо.

Волосы у него уже отросли порядком и торчали клочьями, как мох на дереве, - главная причина, по которой Исаак последние матчи сидел в кепке. Раньше бы Джош подошел, чтобы их еще больше взлохматить, а Исаак со смешком отбил бы его руку.

Сейчас они смотрели друг на друга каждый из своего угла, словно видя друг друга впервые в жизни. Молчание было таким плотным, что хоть руками щупай. Нужно было сказать что-то, пошутить, может, разрядить обстановку.

Давай, Джош, ты же умел раньше.

Исаак не выдержал первым, вздохнул, снял наушники и агрессивно растер лицо ладонями.

\- Это настолько тупо все, Джош.

\- Что именно?

\- Это все, - Исаак снова пожал плечами, не отнимая ладоней от лица. - Мы прежде всего. Я не особо думал...

\- Ну, я тоже, но ты вообще никогда особо не думаешь, Бумбокс.

\- Иди на хрен, я - саппорт, думать - моя обязанность.

\- Коне-е-ечно, - протянул Джош, и тут они оба не выдержали, рассмеялись. Смех был нервным, но дышать Джошу стало как-то легче. И Исаак заметно расслабился - лицо снова стало его лицом: немного рассеянным и отстраненным, а не каким-то подобием пластиковой маски.

\- Типа, если бы мы просто в разных командах были - это фигня. Но… а что, если мы вообще в разных городах будем? На разных континентах? - голос у Исаака тут дрогнул.

\- Только если ты будешь в Лондоне.

\- Ну да, Лондон, - протянул Исаак, - очень смешно пошутил, Эко.

\- Ты поэтому так себя и вел? Типа, надеялся, что игнор...

\- Лучшая политика, Джош. Ты бы заебался и, знаешь… решил, что хватит с тебя. Ты теперь сам по себе. Мы бы даже друг друга отовсюду поудаляли. Ну, если бы на следующий год мы оба вернулись, было бы неловко… наверное, но… - Исаак снова пожал плечами, - до следующего года ведь надо еще дожить?

\- До этого ноября. Я же говорил, что ты ни о чем не думаешь. Все собираются после Близзкона...

\- А ты даже на него не приедешь.

Это даже упреком не звучало. Поэтому Джош подошел и сел рядом с ним на застеленную кровать. Исаак не скинул руку Джоша, когда тот осторожно взял его за запястье. 

\- Ну извини. У меня планы, - сказал он шутливо, и Исаак фыркнул в ответ. Мол, да, знаю, какие у тебя планы: ходить в качалку, подкармливать всех уличных кошек у вас с Нептуно в округе и стримить на хреновом интернете. 

\- У нас скримы в сборной начинаются вот прямо с конце сентября. Но мы же...

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я приехал?

\- Ты вообще дашь мне самому хоть что-то до конца договорить?

\- Да ты засыпаешь посреди каждой фразы, чувак, так мы с тобой до аэропорта ни о чем не договоримся.

Исаак открыл рот, думая, видимо, что ему на это возразить, а потом выдохнул, сказав "Черт". И потянул Джоша к себе за ворот футболки. 

Каждый раз, когда они целовались, Джош пытался не закрывать глаза, но не выходило. Каждый раз хотелось запомнить, как выглядит - очень глупо, на самом деле, - Бумбокс, когда с ним целуется, чтобы было что помнить, когда все совсем испортится и они останутся друг для друга просто баттлтагами в Близзард клиенте.

В комнату, в принципе, кто угодно мог сунуться в этот момент, раз дверь была приоткрыта, а Джош даже не додумался ее за собой закрыть, но, кажется, Исааку было на это совершенно похер, а раз так - то было похер и Джошу.

Кажется, время глупых страхов для них наконец-то прошло. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
